An Insight on Vegeta’s Dating Life
by Zett
Summary: Hehe! A Bulma/Veggie fic! Very comical outlooks on Vegeta and Bulma's love life. Rated R for some language, sexual reference, etc. But nothing over an R rating.
1. Can I Stay With You, Pu-Lease?

Author's Note – Well, here is yet another new fanfic of mine! I'll warn you though, I am writing three fics at the same time, and how fast chaps come out on certain fics depends on what kind of writing 'funk' I'm in. One of my fics requires a lot of serious thought, and I only work on it when I know I'll be able to do my best emotional writing. The other depends on how many new ideas I have. Now this fic… lol, well, it's basically comedy, and will become extremely crazy, so lol, I'll work on it when I'm in that kind of mood. Anyway, just thought I'd warn you, it may take quite some time in-between chaps every once and a while, but if you can be patient, they will come! Muwahah, so, here's my fic about everyone's favorite Saiyan Prince, Veg! Enjoy!

DBZ – An Insight on Vegeta's Dating Life

Disclaimer – I do not own DBZ, I just think it totally kicks ass.

Chapter 1 – Can I Stay With You, Pu-lease?

"That does it!" Bulma shouted with tear filled eyes, slamming the door hard, rattling it off its hinges. "I can't take this anymore! I thought I liked you, I thought you could change! But I was WRONG!!" Bulma turned suddenly, trying hard to hold back her emotions as she ran down the hallway.   
  
          Vegeta frowned, wiping a few beads of sweat from his previous training session off his face. 'Stupid Onna…' He thought bitterly as he heard her sobs coming from a room a little ways away. He had only been living at Capsule Corp a short time, ever since they had finally put the whole episode with that baka Frieza to rest. He hated it there, but he liked the luxury of being able to use the gravity room whenever he pleased. Otherwise, he probably would have been gone ages ago… And now the stupid Onna had gone and fallen in love with him! As if things weren't complicated enough. Just a few minutes ago, she had ordered him to leave and never come back. If he could think of anywhere else to go, he probably would have more than happily obliged, but the fact was, he couldn't. Either way, Bulma always had little emotional tantrums like this, and Vegeta thought little more of it as he strode into the kitchen, throwing a towel over his shoulder and starting to root through the fridge for something to drink. Unfortunately, he had no idea how serious Bulma was this time…  
  
           "What the hell?" Vegeta looked up as a heavy bag came flying from the hallway and skidded to a stop near the staircase to the front door. He blinked a couple of times, studying the bag. He then realized that some of his belongings were poking out of the corners. As he stood looking stupidly at the bag, another flew at him, hitting him abruptly in the side. "Damnit Onna!" He shouted angrily as the bag flopped over on the floor beside him.   
  
          Bulma came out of the room, her face red, and her eyes still puffy and tear filled. She carried three more bags with her, doing this with some difficulty, throwing them down as she reached him.   
  
          "There." She said shakily looking seriously at him. "I don't care where you go, or how you get there, but if you don't leave, I don't know what I'll do." She stood quietly as he stared blankly at her.   
  
          "You're asking me to leave?" He demanded, raising an eyebrow at the pathetic human.   
  
          "No," Bulma said, ready to break down once again, "I'm telling you to."   
  
          Vegeta gave her a glare that could have blasted holes through the wall. So, she wanted him out of her life now huh? She couldn't accept him for who he was?   Big surprise. Just like everybody else. But he didn't care anymore. He was sick of being treated this way! He was a Saiyan Prince! Not just some fool she could try to bend to her will. "FINE!" He hollered, picking up his things. "I don't know why I stayed around as long as I did! I can't stand you, and I hope I never have to see your face again!" He hissed, turning his back to her and storming out the door. Bulma burst into tears once again as he headed out into the cool night air.   
  
          "Good! Then don't come back! I never want to see you again either, you heartless bastard!" She cried to his retreating back from the doorframe, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I hope you never find love! I hope you live your life lonely and full of regret in return for how you've hurt me! And I know you will! Because you don't have a heart! And no woman could ever be as crazy as I was to ever have loved you!"   
  
          With that, she slammed the door. Vegeta looked back for a moment as she disappeared inside. Something about what she had said had really bothered him… 'You don't have a heart…You'll never find love…' Her sobbing voice played over again and again in his head. He stood still for a moment, than shook it off. He was the prince of the Saiyans! He would not let himself become emotional over a foolish baka human female such as Bulma! She wasn't good enough for him anyhow! And what did she know? He shoved his thoughts aside as he continued down the street. He wasn't sure of what he was going to do yet, and he hated the only solution he could think up at the time being, but he needed a place to stay until he could work things out, and he couldn't think of any other options…  
  
  
  
          Vegeta frowned as he banged noisily on the front door to a familiar home. He waited impatiently for a couple of seconds, tapping his foot as he did so. It suddenly opened to reveal the black haired baka of a woman Kackarot called a wife. Vegeta looked up at her, wearing his usual scowl.   
  
          "Vegeta?" Chi Chi asked in a bit of surprise as she recognized the spiky haired Saiyan prince standing on her doorstep. He was caring a lot of luggage, and looked extremely PO'd, but then again, when did that become out of the ordinary…  
  
          Vegeta raised his eyebrow at her. "No shit Sherlock." He snapped, adjusting the weight in his hands. "Now are you going to stand there all day like an idiot or go tell Kackarot I'm here??"   
  
          Chi Chi stood back, starting to fume. "Excuse me!" She demanded angrily, putting her hands on her hips, "But I don't think-"  
  
          "I don't think I have time to listen to your pathetic speech!" Vegeta cut her off, the vein in his head starting to become slightly visible, "And what I need to say will only take a minute, so you'd better shut the hell up and listen to this! I need to talk to Kackarot right now!! Do you understand you harpy Amazon bitch?!?"   
  
          Chi Chi stood back, aghast, and if she had been able to self-destruct, she probably would have done it right then. She took in a sharp breath, and the cussing out prepared to ensue, but Goku managed to intervene just in time.   
  
          "Hey honey, I heard some yelling so I thought I'd – WUAHHHH!" Goku ran quickly in-between the two raging individuals, holding his arms out stretched. "Now now! There's no need for violence!" He exclaimed trying hard to restrain Chi Chi. Vegeta grunted, unimpressed as he watched the seen.   
  
          "Listen Kackarot, I have a proposition for you that I bluntly don't want to accept myself, but I have no other choice." Vegeta stated as Goku managed to shut the door leaving the two of them outside to talk without interruption.   
   
          Goku looked stupidly at him for a few minutes, trying to figure out what a proposition was…  
  
          "Look, Bulma kicked me out of Capsule Corp, and I need a place to stay for the night. I hate the fact that I must resort to this, but I couldn't think of any other alternatives. It will hopefully only be a night, just until I can get my thoughts in order. Will you accept?" Vegeta asked, pretty impressed at how quickly he had managed to calm himself down for that serious speech.   
  
          Goku blinked. "Guh?" What do you mean Vegeta?"   
  
          Vegeta gritted his teeth as his annoyance at this entire situation grew. "I MEAN I'M ASKING IF I CAN STAY AT YOUR HOUSE TONIGHT YOU BAKA!!!!" Vegeta shouted, his eye twitching a couple of times as he tried to steady his breathing.  
  
          "Oh! Well, sure! Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Goku asked with a goofy smile, scratching the back of his head. He reached out and took a couple of Vegeta's bags. "Here, let me help you with that. Come on!" He gestured, opening the door and heading in. Vegeta shook his head and followed Goku inside. It was going to be one interesting night…  
  
  
  
          "Are you CRAZY???" Chi Chi roared, shaking the house and almost knocking it off its foundation. "You're letting that Asshole stay with us?!? WHY??" Goku cringed as his wife screamed at him, putting a hand to one ear.   
  
          "Calm down honey, it's just, well, he didn't have anywhere else to go! It'll only be for a little while! Just please – Don't yell anymore!" Goku pleaded to Chi Chi, who stood seething as he tried desperately to reason with her. In the next room, Vegeta sat quietly in a rocking chair, watching Gohan play some kind of game on his little Nintendo thing.   
  
          'Wow.' Vegeta thought with a hint of contemptuousness as he watched what looked like a tiny plane flying on the screen and Gohan pounded on buttons, 'I wonder how the kid managed to be allowed some time for fun with that ikeike mother of his around…' Gohan let out a frustrated moan as his tiny ship blew up or something, and he was forced to start over again. He looked over at Vegeta who was staring blankly at the television as if his concentration was actually elsewhere.   
  
          "Hey, Mr. Vegeta?" Gohan piped up suddenly, causing Vegeta to snap into reality and turn to him. "Do you want to play?" He offered cheerfully, gesturing towards the controller on the ground beside him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the offer.  
  
          "Do I look like I have time to waste on a stupid video game?" Vegeta demanded in his usual gruff angry voice. Gohan paused for a moment, not really sure if he should answer the question or not. He thought it over, than answered cautiously,  
  


 "Well, um, yeah!" Vegeta's eyes widened as he tried to think of an insulting comeback, but the truth was, the boy was right. Vegeta was just sitting there in the rocking chair, doing nothing. He had no work or important happenings that needed attention. It had, in fact, been a very weak excuse for him to not play the idiotic game. So he sat there, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of what to say. Finally, he gave in, and with an angry yank, snatched up the controller. "Fine! Just tell me what to do."   
  
          "Well," Gohan began, and it didn't take Vegeta a second thought to figure out that this was going to be complicated. 'Kids and their dumb, far too complex games!' He thought to himself as Gohan went on and on, now about something to do with radar. Finally, when he had had enough, he held up a hand and stated very simply,   
  
          "Look boy. I'm just going to press this button and try to blow things up. All right? I don't really want to play anyway! I have no idea why I'm humoring you!"   
  
          Gohan stopped his speech and shrugged. "Well, that's basically just what I do too. I just thought you might want to know the technically correct way you're supposed to play." He explained, turning back to the television as Vegeta got ready to start a new game.  
  
          'Technically correct?' Vegeta raised an eyebrow. That was for sure. With all those damn math and science books Gohan's mother made him read, Vegeta wouldn't be surprised if the poor kid ended up as some kind of frickin' rocket scientist when he got older. It was sad really, how a powerful half-Saiyan's abilities were going shamefully to waste. Vegeta let out a sigh as he started pressing buttons left and right as Gohan cheered him on. He could still hear Kackarot arguing with his wife in the kitchen. He just wanted to go to sleep…The sooner he did that, the sooner he could get the hell away from there.  
  
     
  
          "I can't take it much longer Goku!!" Chi Chi growled through gritted teeth. Vegeta was sleeping next door in the spare room and snoring loud enough that she was sure they must have been able to hear it across the road. Goku frowned as his wife shook him awake, blinking tiredly at her. "Well honey, what do you want me to do about it??" He demanded, looking over at her with half open eyes. Chi Chi shrugged. "I don't know! Just, go tell him to stop!" Goku let out a small sigh and waved a hand. If he didn't do something, neither of them would get any sleep. "Okay, okay…" He grumbled, rolling out of bed. Literally. "Ow…" He moaned, holding his head as he hit the floor. 

          "Stop fooling around and go ask him!" Chi Chi demanded angrily from somewhere above him. Goku nodded and got up drowsily, dragging himself towards the door and to the spare room. He lifted a hand and knocked loudly on the door. "Vegeta…" No answer. "Vegeta!" Still no answer. Goku opened the door slowly and walked in, tapping Vegeta on the shoulder. "Vegeta!" Nothing. Goku, very tired, and not in the best of spirits, decided the best way to wake him up might be to slap him. So he did, right in the face. "VEGETA! WUAHHH!"  Goku let out a large yell as he was thrown backwards and into the wall, plaster falling around him as part of the wall collapsed. Vegeta rolled over, still sleeping as soundly as before, hugging his blankets as Goku coughed out some dust. 

"Well that worked well…uh." Goku decided, falling back, asleep. Vegeta gargled, furrowing his eyebrows. "No… Damn you… Hello Kitty…" He mumbled, resuming his loud annoying snoring. Looked Like Chi Chi wouldn't be getting much sleep after all…   
  
  



	2. Powerful Credentials

Author's Note – Muwahahah! Here's Chapter 2! Lol, lots of madness, hehe, hope you enjoy! And if you do, please review! 

Chapter 2 – Powerful Credentials

          "Good morning Vegeta! How did you sleep?" Goku asked in a voice thick with sarcasm. Vegeta frowned, scratching his head, his hair tangled and sticking out every which way. "I slept fine." Vegeta stated blandly. But something had obviously occurred last night, considering the large hole in the wall of his room…

"Great! Me too. Like a brick." Goku frowned, munching on a bowl of cold cereal. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and sat down beside him. "Do you want some? We have Froot Loops, Alphabits, and Cheerios." Vegeta scoffed, frowning. "Where do they come up with the pathetic names for breakfast cereals? It's insulting I can't believe- Alphabits please." He finished as Goku got up and went to the cupboard. He filled a bowl and poured milk into it, setting it down in front of Vegeta who began to promptly inhale it. 

"Mmh, Kackarot, where's your *munch* bitchy wife?" Goku laughed and put his head in his hands lazily. "Still in bed. She didn't get too much sleep last night…." Vegeta nodded, not looking up from his cereal. Goku watched him eat for a few minutes, then suddenly had a question.

"Hey Vegeta, so, do you have any idea about where you're gonna go now?" Vegeta looked up at him, wiping some milk from his mouth. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to buy a house." He stated, leaning back in his chair and falling over onto the ground. He quickly put it back upright and sat back down, trying to look serious. 

"Well, that'd be great, but I'm pretty sure houses cost a lot of money…" Goku replied regretfully, looking questioningly at Vegeta. Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows. Kackarot was right. He HATED that… So, he made sure to first vocalize it. "You're right. I HATE that." Goku blinked stupidly and shrugged. "Well, guess I'll have to get a job then." Vegeta decided, staring at his empty bowl. 

"A job? Where?" Vegeta shook his head. "I don't know Baka! Anywhere! As long as it pays money!" Goku grinned, getting up from the table again. "Right. Sounds good to me! I have to go into the city today anyway to pick up groceries, since it's my turn this month. Want to come with me?" Vegeta grunted. He didn't like the thought of having to be seen in public with Kackarot, but at least he might be able to find a job.

"Fine. Let's go. Just let me have a shower first." He decided, getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Once inside, he turned on the water quickly and got in, cursing loudly as it was too hot. After it had cooled off a bit and he had settled down, he leaned against one side of the tile and found his thoughts beginning to wander.

_You don't have a heart… You'll never find love… _Vegeta gritted his teeth. Why could he not stop thinking about the stupid Onna?? He blushed bright red as he looked down at himself. "Damn it!" He yelled, giving himself a sharp smack upside the head. She was just a stupid woman! He didn't need her! Of course, he missed the sex… Probably the only reason he hadn't blown her up was for the sex… But, he was a prince! He could control his hormones!

He quickly dried off, his hair falling limply around his shoulders. He pulled on his training Gi and left the room, shaking water out of his hair and all over the hallway walls. Goku was sitting watching cartoons in the living room. "Kackarot! Stop being an idiot and lets go!" Goku frowned. "But Vegeta, it's Sailor Moon…" 

"NOW!" Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms. Goku let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, okay…" He got up, and after writing a note for Chi Chi, the two exited the house and headed towards Orange Star. They arrived about half an hour later, deciding to set down and walk the rest of the way since people might get a little curious if they saw them flying about the city. 

"Okay, now should we go to the grocery store first? Who knows? You might even be able to get a job there!" Goku declared happily as they headed down the side walk. "Fine, I don't care, let's just go." Goku nodded his agreement. "Cool!" They got there shortly, and went inside. Vegeta found a help wanted sign and took it out of the window. 

"Alright, so you go get a job, and I'll get the groceries." Goku stated, heading towards the carts. Vegeta shook his head as he watched Goku trying to figure out how to get the cart away from the others using the quarter slot. "Baka…" He muttered, turning and heading towards an office he had spotted. 

"Hey! Open up!" He demanded, knocking heavily on the door. A man opened it, shoving on a pair of glasses. "Oh! Are you the applicant here to be interviewed for the job position?" He inquired, noticing the help wanted sign in Vegeta's hand. Vegeta shrugged. "Sure." The man nodded, gesturing into his office. "Alright, please have a seat." Vegeta grunted and walked past him, throwing himself down into the small uncomfortable chair. 

"So, did you bring your résumé?" The man asked, taking a seat behind his desk. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you talking about man?" The man's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head. "Um, well, you know, your credentials. Where you've worked before." Vegeta put a hand to his chin.

"Well, I haven't really worked before. Except fighting. I used to blow up planets, but I never got paid for it." He explained, leaning back in the chair. The man nodded slowly, writing down some things on a sheet of paper. "Right… and um, why would you be looking to get a job here at Safeway?" 

"Because I need money you stupid bastard!" Vegeta shouted, slamming his fists on the desk. "Now are you going to give me a job or not?!?" The man fell back, putting a hand out in front of him as he frantically pushed a security button under his desk with the other. "Now please Sir! Just calm down!" 

          "And if you bring him back, we'll call the cops!" Goku cringed as the security officer slammed the door in his face. "Uh, no problem…" He turned to Vegeta who was sitting on the pavement after being forcefully thrown out and also after trying to blow up a banana shelf. "You're lucky I stopped you before you really got in trouble…" Goku muttered, shifting his bags in his hands. "I can't believe you got us kicked out of Safeway…"

          "It's not my fault! They were all a bunch of idiots!" Goku let out a tired sigh and offered a hand to help Vegeta up. Vegeta didn't accept it however, but simply just jumped up himself. "Whatever." Goku decided, as they turned to leave. "I just think you might need to learn a bit more about etiquette when it comes to these things. You have to be nice to people or they won't hire you."

          "What's the difference if I am capable of doing the job??" Vegeta demanded angrily. 

"Well, that's just how people are. But hey, do you want to go get some lunch? I'll buy." 

Vegeta frowned. "Yes, let's go." He growled, as he and Goku started off to find a place to eat.

          "And what would you like Sir?" The waitress asked Vegeta pleasantly. Vegeta frowned, putting down the menu. "Whatever he said he was going to have." He decided, pointing to Goku. "Oh, and four large Cokes." The waitress nodded, smiling and writing down his order. "Alright, I'll get right on that." Goku raised an eyebrow.

          "Four Cokes? Man, you must be really thirsty!" He exclaimed. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Of course I am!" He yelled defensively. He couldn't let Kackarot know he had recently developed a severe addiction to caffeine… He put his head in his hands and looked off around the restaurant. He frowned as he noticed a woman with aqua colored hair sitting in a booth a bit far down from them. 

          _Kame, she looks like Bulma… _He thought, tilting his head slightly to the side. He let out a deep breath and let his forehead fall against the table. Who was he fooling? He had really blown it this time… And who knew if he'd ever get Bulma back… Goku looked down at Vegeta in concern. "Hey Veg, you okay?" Vegeta nodded.

          "I'm fine you idiot, I'm just tired okay?" Goku shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." Vegeta grimaced, suddenly lifting his head up and smashing it against the table. "When is that woman going to bring me my damn Coke?!?" 

          "My, I haven't seen Vegeta anywhere today! Do you think he could have stayed up all night training?" Dr. Briefs inquired as he and his wife munched quietly on their lunches. "Meower!" Dr. Briefs small cat piped up from his side, lapping up some milk from a saucer.

"I don't know! Maybe. That man works so hard!" Mrs. Briefs commented. She hadn't seen either of them for quite some time now. Bulma was still in bed, and who knew where Vegeta was… Dr. Briefs nodded, taking a long swig of his cappuccino. "Well I just hope everything's alright."

          "Man! That was great!" Goku declared, putting his hands behind his head and burping loudly. Vegeta finished downing his last glass of Coke and shrugged. "Not bad." Goku gave him a questioning look. "Hey, do you want to keep looking for a job today? Or maybe try again tomorrow? Chi Chi's going out to Capsule Corp tonight, and Gohan too probably. Piccolo said he would take a break from training for a while and stop by. You're welcome to hang with us if you want, and you can stay the night again, since I guess you don't have anywhere else to go yet…"

          Vegeta frowned as he thought about Goku's mention of Capsule Corp and chewed on some ice. "Alright, let's just go back. I don't feel like learning anymore about job interviews today." Goku grinned and got up, dusting himself off and grabbing the bill. "Alright, sounds like a plan to me, let's go." They got up, and after Goku had paid, headed quickly back towards the Son house. 


	3. Interesting Coincidence

Author's Note – Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3! Muwahah, I'm glad you're liking the story so far, and I hope you keep liking it! And I'm open to helpful comments or suggestions, so if you enjoy the story and have some, please review! Chapter 3 – Interesting Coincidence 

          "Well, um, that explains things." Goku frowned and tossed a small note onto the table. "Chi Chi says that she and Gohan are staying over night at Capsule Corp." Vegeta grunted from the chesterfield. "Good for them." He muttered, grabbing the remote and flipping the channels. He stopped momentarily on a cartoon network showing Hello Kitty, his eyes growing wide as he quickly started flipping again.

          "So, ahehe, guess that means we're cooking tonight…" Goku pondered out loud. Vegeta laughed bitterly. The thought of Kackarot wearing an apron was very comical to him. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the front door. Goku opened it to reveal the tall green Namek, Piccolo. 

          "Hey! Piccolo! How's it goin'?" Goku declared happily, gesturing for Piccolo to come in. "Not bad Goku, and- What the hell is he doing here?" Piccolo asked in surprise as he noticed Vegeta lounging on the couch. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked over at them. "Good to see you too Baka." He grumbled angrily.

          Piccolo chuckled, closing the door behind him. "Did your bitch kick you out again?" He joked, sitting down nonchalantly in the reclining chair. Vegeta sat up straight, the vein in his forehead starting to bulge. "What did you say!?!?" Piccolo also sat up. "You heard me you Son-of-a-bitch!" Goku ran into the room, waving his arms wildly. 

          "Don't you guys know that males aren't suppose to suffer from PMS?" He shouted, placing himself in-between the two irate men. Vegeta stood up suddenly. "What was that Kackarot? You want some of this!?" Goku's eyes widened. "What? I just said I- AHHH!" Goku screamed and fell backwards as Vegeta jumped him, an innocent coffee table getting broken by his fall. "Male PMS my ASS!" Vegeta shouted, fists flying. Piccolo sat back in his chair, laughing whole-heartedly. After Goku had shouted out many apologies, and convinced Vegeta not to kill him, the two dusted themselves off and Vegeta sat back down.

          "That's what you get." He replied in a huff, frowning angrily. Goku let out a small breath and put his hands on his hips. "So, what do you guys want to do to night?" No one made any suggestions. "Um, okay, so, how about we go out or something? Maybe to a movie?" Piccolo grunted and shrugged, and Vegeta coughed. Goku put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

          "Sure, let's go." Piccolo decided, getting up out of his chair. Goku grinned and turned to Vegeta. "You coming?" "Fine, whatever." Vegeta growled, jumping off the couch. There was a small theater nearby, and after some consideration, they decided to see the new Star Wars movie.

          "Man! This is going to be so great!" Goku declared, munching on some popcorn. Vegeta turned to him and smacked him upside the head. "And I'll do it again if you talk during the movie!" He shouted as Goku held his head. But Vegeta suddenly froze as he heard a very familiar voice behind him.

          "These seats should be good, don't you think- YOU!" Vegeta spun around to see Bulma and Yamcha looking for somewhere to sit. He jumped out of his seat, clenching his hands into fists. "Onna! What are you doing here?!? And more importantly, what's HE doing with you?!?" He demanded, glaring suspiciously at Yamcha. Bulma smirked sarcastically, looping her arm into Yamcha's. 

          "We just happen to be on a date, though it's none of your business." Vegeta's eye twitched. "You're on a date with that fool?!?" Yamcha furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes she is asshole! You got a problem with it?!?" Bulma frowned, raising an eyebrow. "What's it to you anyway. 'Veg'? I thought you didn't care about me! I thought you hated me!" Vegeta paused at this comment, not sure what to say.

          "Here it comes…" Goku whispered to Piccolo, leaning back in his chair. Vegeta nodded suddenly, his eye twitching. "I do hate you! But I hate him more!" He exclaimed, pointing to Yamcha. Yamcha gritted his teeth and beckoned to Vegeta. "That's the way you want to play? Then bring on the noise bitch!" "WHAT?!?" Vegeta shouted, heaving a fist at Yamcha. Bulma shrieked and jumped out of the way as the two men began to attack each other.

          "Hehe, this is even better than the movie!" Piccolo commented thoughtfully as he, Goku, and Bulma watched Vegeta beating the shit out of Yamcha. "You stupid punk!" Vegeta screamed, heaving an energy blast at Yamcha. He ducked out of the way how ever, and the blast hit a small row of empty seats. People dove out of the way in shock as the explosion hit.

          Bulma put a hand to her head and sighed. "They're so immature…" Some men in security uniforms suddenly came hurrying into the theater, trying to break up the fight. "What's going on here?!?" They shouted, dragging Vegeta off of Yamcha. But just before he was out of reach, Vegeta wound up and kicked Yamcha in the crotch with a vengeance.

          "Brutal…" Goku cringed. "HAHA! How do you like that Baka!?" Vegeta declared triumphantly. But much to even his surprise, Yamcha broke down into tears and took off out of the theater holding himself. "Oh!! You are such a jerk!" Bulma shouted, slapping Vegeta hard across the face. Vegeta growled and pulled his fist back, but was caught by one of the security guards. 

          "I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to leave Sir." They stated calmly. Vegeta spun around, debating whether or not he should blow them up. "Fine! I don't want to hang around here anyway!" He yelled, storming past them and out the door. Goku shrugged and laughed. "Ahehe, sorry about that, he just has a very short temper. But we have been looking into getting him in an anger management class." The security guards looked around at the damage and nodded slowly. "Um, yes, you should do that…" They frowned, walking out to go inform the authorities of the repairs that would be needed. 

          "Man, I told you on the way here we should have just gone to the bar and played some pool after we were good and drunk. That's always fun." Piccolo muttered with a sigh as he and Goku slumped down in their chairs to try to avoid the stares of the entire crowd. Gasps of disbelief could be heard throughout the theater as people whispered quietly to each other about what had happened.

          Bulma let out a tired heavy breath and sat down beside Goku as the lights started to dim. "Now what am I going to do…" She moaned, putting her head in her hands. Goku looked over at her sympathetically and held out his bag of popcorn. "Want some?" Bulma shook her head and smiled. "No, but thanks. Maybe I should just go home…" Piccolo shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "Suit yourself. But you should really go talk to Vegeta you know."

          "What? Why! Why would I want to talk to him!?" Bulma demanded teary eyed before turning and exiting the theater. Goku watched her leave then turned to Piccolo. "Man, it's like we're stuck in some kind of bizarre soap opera!" He joked. "Shut up, the movie's starting." Piccolo snapped back, not taking his eyes off the screen. Goku grinned and also turned his concentration to the film.

          Vegeta frowned, tossing a rock into a pond as he leaned back against a tree. _Stupid Onna and stupid Yamcha… _He thought bitterly as he watched it sink to the bottom in the clear water. He turned around as he heard someone walking up behind him.

          "You know, that was very childish of you." Bulma commented a he looked up at her. He frowned, turning back to the pond. "And who asked you? I thought you said you never wanted to see me again." Bulma shrugged. "Well I didn't have much of a choice. It's not like I knew you were going to be there." Vegeta laughed sarcastically and chucked another stone into the water. "So, why are you still here then?" He inquired thoughtfully. 

          "I don't know. Why do you think I'm still here?" She asked back. "I don't know, maybe because you're idiot boyfriend ditched you." He replied, mentally hitting himself for what he just realized would happen. "You know what?? I don't know why I even bother trying to talk to you!" Vegeta stood up. "Neither do I!" Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. 

          "Well I guess I'll just leave then! Goodbye!" She yelled, turning around and running towards her car. Vegeta watched her leave, putting his chin in his hands. He frowned, wondering what he could do now, and decided maybe just to head back to the Son house. Who knew? Maybe he would get a chance to watch Hello Kitty while Goku and Piccolo were still at the movie…

          "Dear me! What's wrong Bulma?" Dr. Briefs inquired as his daughter came into the house, slamming the door and rattling it on its hinges. "Oh, me and Yamcha went to watch a move at the theater and I ran into Vegeta." Dr. Briefs nodded thoughtfully, putting his pen down on his desk. 

          "That's right, I was meaning to ask you about that. What happened between you two that he left?" He asked as Bulma reached into the fridge and grabbed some juice. "He happened! He's nothing but a thickheaded ape!" She frowned, tears welling up in her eyes. "Meow…" Dr. Briefs' cat meowed sympathetically. Bulma sighed and walked into the living room, guzzling some juice from the container. If she was so mad at Vegeta, then why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

          Vegeta arrived quickly back at the Son house and rooted through the refrigerator, triumphantly pulling out a 2-liter bottle of Coke. He sat down on the carpet and grabbed a TV guide, flipping through it to see what was on. In the end he decided to just train a bit until his show came on. Anything to take his mind off of how angry he was at himself… He lied back, starting to do some crunches. He found his mind begin to wander, and he couldn't help but wonder what the Onna might have been doing right now…   
  



	4. Making Up or Out?

Author's Note – Heheh! Yay! It's Chapter 4! *grumble* Sorry it took so long. I've been pretty busy lately… But here it finally is! Lol, and after you read it, you've just gotta know what's coming next! MUWAHAH! And don't worry, though I'm rather busy, and wanting to post chapters on some of my other fics (Hehehe! Including my major one!) as well, I'll do my best to get Chapter 5 out on this one as soon as I can. So, till then, here's Chapter 4! Enjoy! And if you wouldn't mind… Review! Chapter 4 – Making Up or Out? 

            It didn't seem like long before Goku and Piccolo returned, both completely smashed and babbling on like the two drunken idiots they were. "MAN!" Goku declared loudly, falling into the wall, laughing crazily, "That was SO great!" Vegeta looked over at the two men and shook his head. "What the hell? I thought you bakas were going to come back right after the movie was done!" 

          Piccolo nodded, stumbling slightly and starting to explain. "Well, we were, but then we stopped for a few drinks on the way back." Goku chuckled and slapped a hand down on Piccolo's shoulder. "Yeah! And we met some fine women too! Haha! It was like, if Piccolo was a Jedi or whatever, he could have been saying, 'Hey! My light saber is growing! It's the force!'" Goku joked, making some gestures with his hands, pretending to be holding a light saber near his crotch. 

          "Shut up man!" Piccolo blushed, hitting him in the side. "At least I don't have a wife through all of that!" Goku waved a hand at him and kept laughing. "Awww, it's not like we were doin' anything! Hey Veg! You want a cold one?" Vegeta grunted, just about having enough of listening to these hammered fools, and got up, walking towards the doorway.

          "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." With that, he slammed the door, nearly breaking it as he did so, and left into the brisk evening air. Piccolo raised an eyebrow as he watched the Saiyan Prince disappear out of sight. "Sheesh, what's he so pissy about?" He grumbled, turning back to Goku. Goku shrugged and threw himself down on the chesterfield, grabbing the remote control and flipping quickly through channels. "Who cares!? He'll be back."

          Vegeta scowled as he walked quickly along, not sure where he was going, or what he would do when he got there. He looked around at the beautiful night sky, rolling his eyes and kicking a rock off to the side. He stopped suddenly and sat down against a large tree, crossing his legs and holding his head. 

          _Go see her… You know you want to… _Vegeta knitted his brow as he fought mentally with himself about going to see Bulma. _What!? Why would I want to see her!? I'm above her! I don't need her!! _He got up and dusted himself off looking off in the direction of Capsule Corp. "Well, I suppose I could at least apologize for kicking her pansy ass boyfriend in the nuts…" He muttered to himself as he headed towards the building. 

          "I wonder if she's told her parents…" He thought quizzically out loud as he wandered down the lonely path. "I wonder if I'll even get in…" After a few more minutes of what seemed like endless walking, he finally arrived at the door to the Corporation. He considered knocking, but thought better of it and walked around the side. He stopped under and windowsill and floated up to it, knowing it was Bulma's. He froze still as he put his hands on the ledge and looked in.

          He frowned, guilt filling him as he saw the little Onna, her face buried in her pillow, sobbing fitfully. He furrowed his eyebrows and lifted a gloved hand, knocking carefully on the windowpane. Bulma looked up at the noise, her eyes going wide with surprise and anger as she saw him. She screamed and grabbed a stuffed animal off of the side of her bed, hucking it with fierce emotion and force at the window. 

          Vegeta flinched slightly as the teddy bear impacted with perfect aim where it would have hit his face had there not been any glass in between. He let out a defeated sigh and banged on the window again. "Onna! Open up! I need to talk to you!" 

          Bulma wiped her face quickly on one arm and got up opening the window. "What do you want!?" She demanded as he climbed in somewhat klutzily, knocking over her night table and embarrassedly picking it up and placing some items back on it. He looked intently at her alarm clock, playing with it in his hands and struggling for something to say.

          "So you come here, what, to ruin my night some more!? What do you want!? What are you trying to prove!?" She demanded, gripping the bottom of her shirt in her fists as she tried to stare him down. Vegeta gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his anger. But Bulma wasn't finished yet. "I asked you a question!!" 

          "GRRRR...! I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE YOU STUPID WHORE!" He screamed, throwing the alarm clock at the wall and smashing it to pieces. Bulma screeched and ducked down as some springs flew this way and that across the room. She was about to start bitching him out again for calling her a whore when she realized what he had said. 

          "YOU- you what?" She stammered as Vegeta calmed himself and looked down blankly at the ground. "I came to apologize for wrecking your stupid date with your stupid boyfriend and stupid kicking him…" He managed to mumble out as he fiddled with his belt. Bulma cocked her head to the side and looked questioningly at him. 

          "Really? You came to apologize?" She asked slowly, dropping her arms to her sides and relaxing her tensed muscles a bit. Vegeta nodded and turned curtly towards the window. "Yes, and I did, so I guess I'll go now." He stated, and began to climb outside.            

          "Wait!" Bulma called, reaching out a hand to stop him. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her; waiting for whatever reason she had halted his progress. She blushed and shrugged, gesturing behind her to the door. "Well, Chi Chi and my parents went to bed just a while ago, and little Gohan's been asleep for quite some time now, so, do you maybe want to, watch a movie or something like that?"

          Vegeta smiled cynically. "I thought you hated me." He mused, "That you never wanted to see me again." Bulma let out a tried breath and put her hands on her hips. "Well maybe I'm the kind of person who likes to forgive people." She offered, looking at him seriously. Vegeta broke down into a fit of snickering. 

          "Or the kind of person who's really horny and still hoping to get some despite her boyfriend becoming 'unable to perform.'" He joked, grinning wickedly at her. Bulma gasped, appalled, and smacked him across the face hard. "You are so, so- Unbelievable!!" She hollered, pulling angrily at her hair. Vegeta smirked and flexed an arm.

          "Yes, I know I'm impressive." He decided, studying his figure in her mirror. Bulma let out a huffy breath and grabbed a pillow, proceeding to begin beating him upside the head with it. "Damn it Woman!" He yelled, grabbing it as she continued her assault and wrestling it away from her. She charged at him and he chuckled as he put his hand out and stopped her. "You're pathetic!" He declared, pushing her backwards onto the bed.

          "I am NOT!" She screamed, kicking a leg out and catching one of his. Vegeta, taken much by surprise, fell down onto the bed with her and rolled on top, pinning her arms down. "Now what are you going to do, HUH!?" He demanded, his eyes widening as he noticed something. Bulma's leg was in a perfect position to knee him somewhere…

          "Well," Bulma grinned, "I could always get you back for what you did to Yamcha if you don't let go of me…" Vegeta instantly let go of her arms and rolled over to the side. Bulma sat up and put her hands on her hips. "That's better." She decided as he gave her an angry glare. "Now, do you want to watch a movie or not? If you can come all the way out here to apologize, then I guess I can at least handle being nice enough to let you stay a while."

          "Fine, let's watch a movie, I don't care." He grumbled, getting up and waiting for her to lead the way. But he thought better of it and pushed her into the wall so he could get out the door first. Bulma retaliated by running up behind him and giving him a swift kick in the ass. After a bit more scuffling, they finally made it into the living room where Bulma poked around through their assortment of movies.

          "Oh! Let's watch Gladiator!" She decided suddenly, pulling the cassette out of its case and popping it into the VCR. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

          "Because Russell Crowe is such a hottie in this!" She grinned, sitting down on the couch beside him. Vegeta grunted. "Stupid Woman…" Bulma just laughed. "Oh shut up. Besides, you'll like it too. There's lots of killing and violence and such." Vegeta smirked and pulled up the leg recliner, nodding in satisfaction. The movie started, and it wasn't long before he started to notice that every time something loud or aggressive happened in the movie, Bulma would shift over a bit closer to him.

          "Oh… This part is so sad." She moaned, teary eyed at one point during the film. Vegeta hadn't been paying much attention to the story line, so he didn't really know what she was getting all choked up over. He turned over as she brushed up against his arm and watched her for a moment.

          _She's so beautiful… Damn her! _He frowned, his eye twitching slightly. She looked up and noticed him watching her, shifting her weight and turning to him. "What is it?" She asked curiously. Vegeta shook his head and turned a bit red, pretending to concentrate once again on the TV.

          "Nothing. Just thinking about stuff." He explained, clearing his throat. Bulma shifted a little closer to him. "What kind of stuff?" Vegeta frowned as he noticed she had pretty much closed the distance between them. 

          "Just, stuff…" He muttered quietly, as he found himself suddenly starting to sweat.


	5. So Close and Yet So Far

Author's Note – Zett – HEY GUYS!! BWAHAHAHHA! I'm BACK. Oh yeah. Sorry this has taken so unbelievably LONG. And the same goes for my other fics. Wow, but here I come, FINALLY back into it I hope. And I've also started some joint fics with a friend of mine under the pen name 'Fritz/Zett' if you're interested! And don't worry, this does not mean at all that I will not be working on this fic as well as my others. I've just been busy lately, and will probably continue to be, so thanks again for being patient with new chapters. I will try to get them out as quickly as possible! Thanks for all of your support, and please REVIEW!!

Chapter 5 – So Close and Yet So Far

          Bulma tilted her head to the side slightly, wondering what exactly he might have been thinking about, though she was pretty sure she had a good idea… Vegeta coughed at her sudden closeness, raising an eyebrow. 

          "What!? Why are you staring at me like that!?" He demanded as she leaned closer to him. Bulma just continued to study his face, her lips pulling up in a smirk. "What's the matter Vegeta?" She started in a sultry tone, "Am I, turning you on…?" She grinned at the thought, doing her best to look seductive to make him sweat more. And it was working rather well. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, grabbing her by the shoulders. 

          "Listen Woman! I think that I'm more than able to resist your so-called 'charms'." He stated, pushing her back onto the couch. Bulma sighed, letting one strap of her tank top fall over her shoulder. "Oh, are you sure about that??" Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows, watching the fabric slip along her skin. She smirked at this, snapping him out of his intoxicated state, and sending him instantly to his feet, the vein in his forehead becoming slightly visible.

"LISTEN!! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE! I-" Vegeta stopped dead short as Bulma jumped up and grabbed him, pressing her lips tightly against his. She giggled as she released him, watching him stammer for something to say. He growled as her giggling turned into snickering and then full blown laughing. He could feel his face getting hotter by the instant, and he turned to her angrily, clenching his hands into tight fists. 

          "JUST WHAT EXACTLY IS SO FUNNY!?" He screamed, stomping his foot on the ground. This resulted only in more laughter from Bulma as she shook her head, putting her hands on her hips. "You! That's what!!" She tilted her head, calming her laughing and studying his raging figure. "You're really too uptight, you know that?"

          "WHAT!?!? I'LL SHOW YOU!!" Vegeta dove at Bulma, tackling her to the carpet in a sudden movement. Bulma squealed loudly as she hit the floor, Vegeta on top of her. He pulled back his fist but stopped when she looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. He blinked, his muscles turning to jelly as she stared up at him with her big blue eyes.

          "Wh-what are you doing!??!" He asked in a shaky voice, trying to avert his eyes. But Bulma didn't let up. "What do you mean what am I doing?? Can't I look at you?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow at him. Vegeta scowled, looking back at her. "Not like that… You're trying to do something to me I know it!!"  
  
          Bulma sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "You know, you're right." She stated matter-of-factly, reaching up around his shoulders and pulling his head down, kissing him hard. Vegeta's eyes widened suddenly, and he considered shoving her away. But it quickly subsided and he just gave in, enjoying the pleasure of having his lips against hers.

          "Kame Vegeta… I want you…" Bulma whispered in his ear, the finally breaking point for his desire. He picked her up and threw her on the couch, tearing off his shirt and pants. He turned, grabbing her again somewhat roughly. Sitting her so she was straddling his waist, he helped her pull off her shirt. Bulma giggled and moaned as he began kissing her repeatedly along the curve of her neck and against her shoulders.

          She quickly managed to get her pants off, making him groan loudly as she pushed her hips up against him suddenly. He smirked, pulling her chest against his. "Bet Yamcha couldn't make you feel this good…" He held her tightly against him with on hand, the other wandering up her back and reaching for the clasp on her bra.

          "Bulma… I heard something in here, is everything all – WHAT IN THE WORLD!?!?" 

Bulma shrieked, throwing Vegeta back startled and off the couch, as she heard her father. Dr. Briefs stood in a housecoat with sleep filled eyes, suddenly widened in surprise at the situation he had stumbled in on. The little black kitty on his shoulder let out a loud 'Merowr', tail twitching slightly. "DAD!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

          Dr. Briefs held out a hand, backing up slightly. "Well you see, I just came to get a glass of water, and heard some noise, and my dear, I think I'll just go back to bed now…" With that he turned and fled the scene, leaving an extremely embarrassed Vegeta and Bulma to deal with their interruption. 

          Bulma sighed heavily as she watched Vegeta start getting dressed, shaking her head as she reached for her shirt also. That little incident had been pretty much as effective as a cold shower for totally killing the mood. Vegeta frowned, turning to her slightly but not looking directly at her. "Well, I guess I'd better go." Bulma looked down at the floor and fiddled with her belt.

          "Well, you could always stay if you wanted…" She mumbled quietly, studying the carpet. Vegeta let the corner of his mouth tug up a bit. "So, I guess you're really crazy then aren't you? Isn't that how you described wanting me?" He commented cynically, opening a nearby window and taking off out it. Bulma jerked her head up, running forward and gripping the ledge.

          "VEGETA COME BACK!!" She called to his retreating form, pounded her fists down as he started to disappear from her view. "DAMN YOU!!" She pulled the window closed, turning around and sliding down the wall, not sure if she wanted to cry, yell, or break something…

          "Damn it, damn it, damn it ALL!" Vegeta shouted as he flew threw the starry evening sky. He crossed his arms angrily, watching the landscape fly by as he continued to soar along. How could he have been so weak!? He had played right into her hands… But no, no, he just wanted the sex, right? It was all lust… No foolish emotion, no, it couldn't be…

          He frowned pensively as he slowed his speed, reaching the Son house. He landed softly in front of the door and put his hand on the knob, pausing for a moment and shaking his head. No, no he would not let himself be tricked into caring for Bulma. He was a warrior, a Saiyan Prince! He would not be inhibited by any sort of feelings for that silly Onna. 

          He turned the knob and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. The house smelt of booze and popcorn, and Vegeta shook his head as he turned and looked into the living room. It would appear that Goku and Piccolo hadn't stopped drinking after he had left. Big surprise. Empty bottles littered the floor, along with the left over popcorn bags from the movie. Goku was sprawled over the couch, his Gi soaked with liquor, snoring loudly. Piccolo was face down on the carpet without a shirt on, still clutching a half empty bottle as he slept. 

          Vegeta scoffed at the scene, turning and walking down the hallway to his bedroom. He quickly undressed and laid down on the bed, resting his head on his arms and looking up at the ceiling. He frowned, muttering some curses under his breath as he had been left somewhat 'hanging' after his situation with Bulma. Rolling over, he closed his eyes, trying to forget it as he drifted off to sleep.

          "Well good morning everyone!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed cheerfully as Chi Chi, Gohan, and Bulma all entered the kitchen. "I've got breakfast all ready! Please, take a seat and help yourselves!" 

          Bulma frowned, resting her elbows on the table. She sighed, putting her head in her hands, and staring down at the table's surface. Chi Chi frowned, munching on some fresh fruit as she looked over at her friend. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad sleep?" Bulma shrugged, doing her best to plaster on a happy expression.

          "Oh, nothing to worry about. Just got up a bit too early I suppose." Chi Chi nodded suspiciously and continued to eat, turning as Gohan spoke up. 

          "So Mom, are we gonna go back home today?" Chi Chi let out a huffy breath, furrowing her eyebrows cynically. "That all depends on your father dear, we'll see." Gohan nodded, still not quite sure what his dad had done wrong, but guessing it must have been some kind of 'grownup' thing since his mom wasn't talking about it. He turned back to his cereal, glancing up at the depressed Bulma.

          "Hey," He asked brightly, "Do you want some Cocoa Puffs?" Bulma smiled slightly at Gohan's offer, but declined, answering with a polite, "No thanks." She let out a heavily, freezing as she heard her father walk into the room.

          "My, I had the oddest night!" Dr. Briefs declared, sitting down at the table with them. He turned to Bulma, a strange expression coming over his face. "So Bulma," He coughed uncomfortably, "What were you up to last night??" Bulma looked up, an innocent expression on her face. 

          "Why nothing Dad! I came back from the movie and went to bed! Why??" She reached down and gripped her knees tightly, hoping that he might possibly not remember… Dr. Briefs nodded, shaking his head. "Hmm… I had the strangest dream then… Oh well, it's not important." Bulma held back a sigh of relief, releasing the fabric of her pants and getting up from the table. 

          "Well, I'll see you guys in a bit! I just have to run out to Yamcha's for a second. I have to talk to him about something… Be back soon!" Everyone watched curiously as she took off rather quickly around the corner, a few seconds later hearing the door banging shut.

          Bulma knitted her eyebrows together as she ran along the path, setting a serious tone to her appearance. She couldn't take this anymore. She would sort things out, and she would fix things up. Whether Vegeta wanted her to or not…


End file.
